Rest for the Wicked
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Fourteen year old Alex Rider will have to endure things no other fourteen year old even dreamed about, and being sent to the SAS training camp in the Brecon Beacons is the least of the horror. Full summary inside. Read and Review. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I decided to delete basically all my stories from my profile, I don't know I just think I need a new start. I'm going to continue on with "Starting With The Truth" and this one is my newest one. So I hope you enjoy and please review.

Summary:

Alex Rider thought his life couldn't get any worse, but it soon proved itself wrong when Jack died a bloody death on December 21, 2010. Fourteen year old Alex Rider will have to endure things no other fourteen year old even dreamed about, and being sent to the SAS training camp in the Brecon Beacons is the least of the horror. Alex is dead inside after Jack's death, and no one can stop his heart from becoming the black and endless hole that it will soon be. Includes Alex, K-Unit, Tom, and Jerry.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of the character from the Alex Rider books. Anthony Horowitz is the genius behind it all.

Rest For the Wicked

I jump at the sound of the alarm clocking going off from across the room, and quickly get out of bed to cut it off. I stretch and think of going back to sleep but forget the idea when I smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. I look around the messy room and notice the comfort I feel in the dark shades of blue. I yawn before going to my closet and getting my school uniform out. I put on the uncomfortable close along with my shoes before grabbing my backpack and running down the stairs at full speed to make it to breakfast before I have to leave. I sit down at the round kitchen table and smile at Jack before picking up my fork to dig into breakfast.

"Alex what did I say about running down the stairs?" Jack questions raising her eyes above the paper for an answer. "Not to do it." I say and she smiles before leaning toward me and winking.

"Then don't do it again." I laugh at the way she thinks she's intimidating, but quickly hide it when she clears her throat and looks at me again.

"Yes Jack." I say and put my fork into the two pancakes Jack made me that are drown in syrup. I eat them quickly while making small talk with Jack before standing up and putting my plate in the nearby kitchen sink. "Well I've got to head out Jack." I say and she nods while standing up and heading over to me.

"I'll drive you. It's cold out and on that ice you'll fall off your bike, again." Jack says and runs out of the kitchen in her pajamas and returns in her pajamas but with her house shoes and jacket on. She locks the door as she follows me out and we run to the car trying to get away from the falling snow. Soon we are driving to school on the wet pavement and Jack is singing Christmas Carols in the seat beside me. I smile as she drops me off with a 'have a good day' and head into the school to find my friends.

The last bell rings and I rush out of the class with pure excitement for the last day of school for Christmas Break. I run to my locker and grab some books for a few homework assignments then go to find Tom. I smile when I see him waiting by the door and rush to him.

"Tomas!" I say happily as I tap him on the shoulder.

"Rider." Tom says and turns on me with a smile, a sugary smile. "Don't you wish you had Ms. Collier for your last class? She let us have candy! With sugar!" I inwardly curse the teacher for giving him sugar, but I don't mean a thing, because she's one of my favorite teachers in the world.

"Is Jack here yet?" I ask and look out the window finding students outside throwing snowballs at each other, and no teachers around to stop them.

"I don't see the car, want to go outside?" Tom asks and I think about it before nodding and making my way out to the assigned tree in front. No one's around it so Tom and I take our place standing under it. I smile as I lean down and pick up some snow in my bare hands. I look at Tom evilly and smile before throwing it at his face, it hits him and I watch him pick up a snowball but unlike him I decide to run away. We keep playing in the snow and silently waiting for Jack until no one is left in the school yard. I look at Tom in question and shrug.

"Let's walk. Want to come over?" I ask and Tom nods before zipping his coat all the way up.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" I smile at his face and laugh.

"Yes, will I let you have any? No." I Say and he cast a mad look at me.

"You better run Rider. I'm not afraid of you spy." Tom says and picks up a snow ball. I decide to humor him and run toward my house, with him yelling after me. We make it to my house in no time and I head for the living room, leaving Tom to fix us the hot chocolate. I try to find Jack in the living room, but stop when I hear Tom scream from the kitchen.

"ALEX!" He says, and I note pure horror in his voice. I run to the kitchen and stop when I see red, instead I quickly walk to where Tom is standing and stair down on the body of Jack.

"JACK!" I yell and drop to my knees beside her body, she's still in her pajamas. I feel tears run down my face and quickly check for a pulse. After finding no pulse I harden my heart and hide my tears. I pull myself off the ground and look at Tom who is crying, standing beside me.

"Tom, go into the living room. I'll go call MI6." I say and grab his shoulders to push him into the living room while I run up the stars and to my room. I look at the floor as I enter my room and go to grab my phone sitting on the dresser, before I open it and dial I turn around to face the wall of my room, beside my bed. My eyes widen at the sight of writing in dried blood. The words say 'Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets' and my heart sinks low. I killed Jack. I scream and hear feet running up the stairs, Tom is soon standing in my door way, I start to cry at the thoughts of me killing Jack and sink down to my knees.

Tom sees the wall and his eyes widen.

"Alex I'm so sorry." Tom says and the only thing he can do is come over to me and hold me while I cry. Tom is my brother, but not by blood, more through years of bonds that can't be broken. "Sh, Al, it's ok. I'm sad too. Come on brother. Tell me what's on your mind." Tom says and I let it all out. He's always understood me, he's been best at that.

"I killed her. I manage through the tears and Tom hugs me a second before holding me arms length with his arms on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes.

"Alex Jonathan Rider don't talk like that. You weren't here, you were at school. Did you pull the trigger of the gun?" He asks and I shake my head no feeling emptiness inside. "No, well then you didn't kill her."

"You know what I mean Tom! What I did killed her. Scorpia, remember me telling you about them? They killed her because I went after them. Tom, Jack is dead because of me. They want revenge and they know how to hurt me. If you knew what was best for you, you would run and never look my way again." I say and lower my head. Tom sits there for a second thinking of what to do next, but when I think he's going to get up and leave he pulls me in a hug again.

"Alex if I was going to leave you, don't you think I would of done it already. I knew what I was getting into when you first told me about your missions. I'm not backing out of this. This is what best friends do, laugh when they get hurt, steal each others food, and hold each other when they cry. I know you are going to miss Jack, heck I'll miss her too. She's like my big sister, but you and I both know that it wont help anything if you are sitting here feeling guilty. Alex if you say Scorpia did this, and if they hate you then you are in danger. So I suggest you pull yourself together and call them before you end up dead. I don't think I can stand to watch you die." Tom says seriously and I believe he's right. He's very right. Nodding I wipe at the tears on my face and pull away from his hug. I smile at him before getting up and helping him up also.

"Thanks Tom." I say and beckon him to follow me out of my room. He does and we are both in the living room before I call MI6. I sent Tom home before they got here, I don't want him to be involved with them.

***Hours Later***

I sit in Blunts office alone and quiet thinking about what life will be like from now on. I look at the clock and notice it's around 8:30, around now Jack and I would be putting up Christmas decorations and eating popcorn. Instead though I'm sitting in an office waiting for my fate to be decided. I jump when the door opens and Blunt walks in followed by Jones.

"Alex, we are so sorry for your loss." Jones says popping a peppermint into her mouth before sitting at a chair close to Blunts desk. "What's going to happen to me?" I ask bluntly not really wanting to get into this emotional scene with Blunt and Jones.

"Alex, as you know Scorpia is after you. Christmas is in 4 days and I assure you we are very sorry about your loss this soon to a family orientated holiday, but we need to get you somewhere where you are safe, and the best place we can think of right now is the SAS training camp. Most of the soldiers went home for the holidays, but some did not seeing as they have no home to go back to. You will be placed among K-Unit again and you will be training for this mission, as well as K-Unit. You will train with them as your team, as your backup, and as your family. You will continue to stay there until you are 18 or until someone wants to adopt you, of course it would have to be someone in the line of work, or close to the line of work, so I suspect you will be at the camp for four years. You leave tonight. We will give you thirty minuets to get your things together, any thing else in the house will be put into storage. A car will take you to your house, and will stay there with you for protection. If there was anyone else there with you today we need to know."

"No, nobody was there." I lie trying to keep Tom away from this life.

"Ok Alex. Your driver is here to take you to your house. I suggest you pack clothing, a few books, and prized positions, we don't know when you will be back to get more of your things." Jones says while gesturing towards the door at a man who stands outside. I nod and get up.

"We will be checking in on you Alex. When we find something out about the mission we will tell you. Until further notice you are placed under K-Unit protection. You will finish your schooling at the camp. Good Luck Alex. Talk to you soon." I nod and walk out of the door in silence following the driver not wanting to talk about anything. Soon we are at my house and the driver takes it upon himself to come in with me. I go upstairs and ignore the message on my wall and grab clothes and health products, a few books, and things that will never be replaced, including pictures, a blanket I've had forever, and my phone and IPOD plus chargers. With one bag and my backpack in tow I head down the stairs quickly trying to spend as little time here as possible. I nod at the driver before letting him lead the way out and locking the door before I make my way to the car.

"How long will it take to get there?" I ask as I sit in the dark and empty backseat. The driver looks back at me through the mirror and flashes a smile before he answers.

"Two hours, you should try to sleep kid, you look dead tired." He says and I nod a thanks before taking his advice and lean my head against the window. "I don't want my window smudged so why don't you just lay down in the seat?" the driver asks and I nod before doing so. I quickly fall asleep after managing a prayer to God asking to tell Jack I said 'HI'.

***Arriving At the Camp***

"Hey kid." I hear and groan at the loud but gentle voice calling me from my sleep. "Kid." It says again and I sit up and look at the driver.

"Sorry, what?" I ask and he smiles before nodding out the window. "We're here kid. Grab your bags when you get out. Go straight to the office, and meet the sergeant. He will tell you what to do from then out." He says and I grab my things before nodding.

"Thanks for the ride." I say and he smiles. I then get out of the car with my two bags and head toward the office. Before I enter the office I silent my phone and straighten out my clothes, then I enter. I am greeted with two people in the office, Wolf and the Sergeant. It's only been a few months since I've seen Wolf, so no doubt he still knows me. I salute to the Sergeant and he salutes back before telling me to take it easy. I look at him still with sleep in my eyes and try to blink it out.

"Cub, didn't think I would see you here again. Sorry about the circumstances in which you have to make your presence." Sergeant says and I smile before adding a thanks.

"Thanks Sergeant, the good always die young." I say and he nods silently looking quite sad before handing me a piece of paper.

"I understand you will be here for a longer period of time. Until you are 18 is what I head from MI6, it's surprising that you, being so young, would be working for them. That is your schedule, it will be the same as K-Units but instead of the language course and free period you will have schooling in the lecture building. I understand you are in the ninth grade, and will have a tutor to help you pass." He says and I question something in my head but don't dare to ask it out loud. "What's on your mind Cub?" he asks and I might as well spit it out.

"When do I start with the schooling? No offence sir, and yes the sooner the better, but today was my last school day before Christmas Break, as you can tell I'm still in my uniform. It doesn't matter when we start I was just wondering. If you want me to start tomorrow I will." I say and he laughs before shaking his head, Wolf even laughs too.

"Cub, listen we are on break here ourselves. We just had no where to go. Training will begin after the holidays, as well as your schooling." he laughs while saying this and I nod before smiling myself. "Cub already has everything set up for you in the hut. I'm sure you will not disappoint, again I'm sorry for your loss Cub."

"Thank you Sergeant." I say and look to Wolf he salutes the Sergeant and so do I before we take our leave. We walk in silence until we get outside the building and Wolf turns to me and sighs.

"Listen I heard about what happened, and I know everything about you. I just wanted to apologies for the way I acted the first time I met you. If I had known anything about you then that I do now I would of never said anything about your parents." Wolf says and I smile before reaching to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry about it Cub. It's over, that's the past, and this is the present. Let's just start over." I say and hold out a hand. "Hi, I'm Cub." I say and he smiles while taking the hand.

"I'm Wolf, nice to meet you Cub." He says and I nod before yawning.

"Let's go set up home shall we?" I ask and Wolf laughs. I have to bite back bitterness as I think of Jack. Why did she have to die, why couldn't it be me. After settling in, Wolf and I decide to head to bed. With Wolf snoring in the bed closest to me, I look up at the ceiling.

"God, I will do anything if you just take my place for hers. Please." I fall asleep soon after muttering soft begs to God about trading places with her.

So anyone interested? If so I want you to review. I want 5 reviews before I update this. Tell me what you think. I want long reviews, give me your ideas even. Just review. The first to review will be mentioned in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Oh my goodness you guys amaze me. I didn't think I would get that kind of feed back. YOU are awesome. I want to thank a few of my reviewers.

Baller23- Thanks for being the first person to review this.

MyOpium- Thanks for a very long review, I loved reading it and take everything you said into thought. Yes you were right, when I was reading it today I noticed where I put Cub instead of Wolf, thanks for pointing it out. I'll try to add more detail also.

Zwoosh-K9- I would like to say thanks for your long review, and thanks for letting me know I spelled 'Wicked' wrong. I'll change that before I update this chapter. I'll make the scenes longer and slow the pace down. Good advice and thanks. I will not abandon this, but with school starting in a week I think it will be harder for me to update it. I'm trying to get all A's this year, and I'm also working out at the gym, not to mention Drama club, Drama competition, and Journalism meeting/stories that I will have to complete for school. I will try to keep this up, and thanks I know I can always come to you and my other reviews when I need help.

To all my reviewers- I'm a very bad speller. So if you see any spelling wrong, just tell me. I'm not sure I'll correct it, but I would like to know what I did wrong.

**Maybe I can start getting more reviews from you guys… like 10 before I update again. Five worked out very well, I think I'll take a step up. I got the idea for this fan fiction because of a song called "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked' by Cage the Elephant. If you haven't heard it, go to .com and look it up. Disclaimer: Revisit Chapter 1.

Now on with the chapter.

Italic is his dream.

Chapter 2

_I look around the dark lit room trying to find signs of struggle or injury. I notice blood on the gray concrete walls of the cell, but not just blood, the wall is also carved with broken fingernails and hair from people before me. There is no bed in the room, just a toilet full of someone else's compost, and a sink full of blood and maggots surviving off the dead skin left from the last person to become prisoner in the heart of Scorpia. The very little light is coming from the hallway in front of the cell, making the cell a dim color, not light enough to read, but it gives enough light to see what your stepping in and what's on the walls. This cell is almost unlivable, but I'm a prisoner, who wants a prisoner to live? The whole point of having a prisoner is to touchier them until they die a painful death. I'm just the next contestant, but instead of playing the games of those before me I do not try to escape. I do not want to waist my time and energy trying to claw my way through the rock solid walls and die from loss of blood after no medical attention. Maybe Scorpia didn't kill any of the people before, maybe they just sat back and watched as the prisoner killed them self after becoming crazier from every day in a cell. Maybe they were just puppet masters controlling the puppets into killing themselves so at the end of they day they didn't have blood on their shirts when they go home to their families. It would save them the pathetic story of falling down the stairs, or getting a nose bleed without any tissue. I wonder how it feels to have another persons blood on your hands, maybe I'll live long enough to ask someone. The hairs on my neck stand up at the rotten smell in the room, maybe after all these years of dead bodies and bugs the smell is finally catching up, and I doubt it will go away anytime soon. I hear footsteps from outside the cell, but the person is not into view yet, so I sit there in wonder of who it will be, as I feel the rock hard ground cold as ice beneath me. _

"_Alex Rider, we meet again." A unknown voice says to me and I turn my head up to look at the shadow who came into view. The light is not working for my side so instead of looking at his face, I see blackness and the blackness is him. _

"_What do you want with me?" I ask knowing the answer already, but I just have to make sure. _

"_What do we want with you? Alex, you should know that. Hum, maybe precious uncle Ian didn't teach you very well after all. What do you think we want kid?" The Russian accent yells and I suddenly know who it is. _

"_Yassen." I say coldly and suddenly a light comes on and I see the Russians face. I brake eye contact for a second to look around the room, nastier than I thought. _

"_Yes little Alex, it is me. Assassin number one. Who would of thought that I would see you again? Not you I'm guessing by the pure look of shock on your face. You thought I was dead, but you see Alex, it's called acting, an art you have no experience in." He says coldly and shakes the cell bars. I finally see his face and notice the dark red scare above his right eye. _

"_Make a mistake? Did they do that to you after you let me go the first, or second time?" I ask and he hit's the cell bars. _

"_A mistake I won't make again, and to me the first two times weren't mistakes. You see every time I saved your life I was getting closer to you . I was making you trust me. Making you think that I wont hurt you, but as you see I proved you wrong. What were you thinking when you saw me as I broke into your bedroom window and gave you the beating of your life. Did you think it was an imposter? Because if I do recall you laughed in my face and said I wouldn't hurt you, proved you wrong now didn't I?" He laughs and I feel bitter inside. Why did I let myself get close to him, why did I trust him in the first place? Something inside my brain should of went off the first time he told me he killed my uncle, but instead I let it go and tried to thank him for saving me. What a mistake. _

"_Where's Jack?" I ask remembering hearing her screams as I was dragged out of my room tied up in a big bag and thrown over his shoulder. _

"_The girl? Oh, I think she's seeing the doctor right now. I would like for you to see her before the doctor decides to diagnose her. Try anything Rider and you'll end up like your uncle, dead." He says and opens the cell door, I take this as a chance to charge at him and brake free. I use the little energy I have left and rush toward him with fist of anger punching into his stomach making him bend over in surprise. I get in a few more punches before he catches one of them and twist my arms until they are behind my back in a very painful position. The way my arms are, he can decide to brake them at any time. _

"_Make any move I don't say to and you will have your arm broken." He says in my ear and kicks me in the leg before forcing me walk in front of him out of the cell. He still has hold of my arms and the painful position doesn't let up as we go down the halls. We take a left, then a right, and then we are walking into a door where I can hear screams, I suddenly recognize as Jack's. I fidget in my place but stop when I feel the pain in my arms. _

"_Remember Alex." Yassen says and tugs my arm in the wrong spot. I srudder in pain and stand still. We continue to walk into the light room, and he cuffs me to a wall. I look around and not far away from me I see Jack sitting in a red chair with a man standing over her. She's tied up in the chair and she can't move, the only thing she can do is scream. _

"_Ah, look at that, we have an audience." I hear the voice of the man leaning over Jack and he straightens up and smiles at me. "welcome Alex. I'm sure you will take this into consideration whenever we tell you to do something and you decide not to. Jack here has been very bad Alex. We've had her for a few hours and she's already forcing us to kill her. What a shame. I am Doctor Feel-Good. I will make it to where I feel good and you feel, well the opposite. I've already made sure that you've been given the best room in the place. I head from a little birdie that you hate maggots and what not. From that face I'm sure you've already seen them. Good, now you know what will happen if you fall asleep. Of course the maggots will mistake you for dead, and because of the smell and the recent wounds you will receive they will have no other choice but to feed from you. Won't that be fun. Have a fun night sleeping Alex. Now back to you little friend." he says and slaps Jacks face, making her cry out in pain. I look around the room and see touchier devices all around. I see the concrete walls are covered in blood and it looks like a giant tie-die room, with black, red and dark brown stains mixed into the gray. I'm brought back to looking at Jack by a scream and ignore the pain of the cuffs digging into my wrists. _

"_No, please don't kill Jack. Take me instead." I say and the man laughs. _

"_Alex you are in no position to bargain, you see you are going to die too, but the timing does matter. What fun do you think it would be for me if we killed you off now?" Dr. Feel-Good asks and smirks from his current position. "That's what I thought. Jack, I'm sorry to tell you, but you have been a very bad little prisoner, the only way to heal you from this is to be killing you." Jack screams and Dr. Feel-Good smiles. "Oh you think I should do it faster? And with my gun? Nice ideal Jack Starbright. I think I'll do that now." He says and takes a gun from his pocket. He takes a step back before aiming and deliberately hitting Jack in her leg. "Oh crap, I missed. Another try shall we." I bite my tongue as Jack screams, and I try to control myself at the sight of her blood. He shoots again and shoots her in her arm. Jack screams only get louder and the doctor laughs. "Fine, you are no fun." The man says and takes one more shot, this one landing in her chest. Her screaming stops and I see her head slump down. "Nice playing with you Jack." He says and shots again. _

"_JACK!" _

"JACK!" I gasp for a breath as I sit up in the wet bed. It was a dream, a stupid dream. Wolf jumps from his bed and stands up in a fighting position, before noticing there is no danger and looking toward me. I breath heavily as I lay back down on the uncomfortable cot and stair up at the gray ceiling, to match the walls. My body is wet from sweat and my clothes are soaked, making my body cold in the outside December air that has made it's way inside the hut. I'm stupid for letting a dream get to me, and jump a little when I see Wolf move out of the corner of my eye.

"Cub, are you alright? You are soaked, and I'm afraid if you don't change soon you will get sick. If Snake come back to see you sick I'll be blamed because I'm the only one here with you. Cub?" I control my breathing before I get up but this time sit on the edge of the bed letting the air surround me. I shiver from the sudden coldness, but don't do anything to stop it. Tears come into my eyes, but I can still see Wolf who moves a little closer to me, worried when I don't answer him. I see concern in his gray eyes and his face soften as he sits down on my bed beside me.

"Cub? What's wrong?" Wolf asks and I swallow my pride before I look up at him with the tears still there in my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." I say and Wolf stiffens at my tone. "No one would understand."

"Get me to understand then." Wolf says and I shake my head before shaking my head 'no'. I look around the dim lit room, noticing the features of it. There are four beds in the room, not including mine, beside each bed is a small table and on the other side is a locker where we keep our things. I notice the table in the middle where there are five chairs now and kick myself when theirs nothing else to look at. Wolf sighs and when I stop looking around the room he talks again. "Cub, you've got to let me help you. I know it wont be easy, but what would you do if I were Jack?" He asks and I get up offended at the subject he just entered into.

"If you were Jack, you wouldn't be here right now. If you were Jack you would hate me after all the things I've done. If you were Jack you would never be able to look me in the eyes again. If you were Jack I would move away so I wouldn't let you get to close to me, close enough to be responsible for my actions." I say and ignore the pain in my head. I always get a headache after a nightmare, and I hate it every time.

"Cub, I know you blame yourself for what happened. I knew you would when I first found out. I was told to help you get through this, and if that's the last thing I do, I'll do it. In a heartbeat, because believe it or not, I've been where you are, I've been there." he says and this time I don't restrain myself from yelling. "So your telling me, you've been responsible for a loved ones death?" I ask and he doesn't move for a second. "That's what I thought. Now if you excuse me, I've got to change." I say and he looks desperately at me.

"Cub, please let me help you." He says and moves toward me again.

"Look, Wolf I appreciate it and all, but right now this is something I have to take care of myself." I say and gather up go to open my locker.

"What are you going to do now?" He asks and I grab more clothes and a towel before turning to face him again. I see worry in his face and I try to ignore the look of desperation he gives me. He's so desperate to help me, and I hate feeling this hopeless. I shake my head no and walk out of the hut and down a dirt path to the empty cold, showers. I enter the building quickly and follow the blue and white tiles to the shower cube. I then strip off my wet clothes and shivering make my way into a far away shower block, and once under the stream of hot water I feel relaxed. I forget about washing my hair and focus steadily on my shivering body. I feel tears start to sting my eyes and pretend not to notice when hot tears start to stream down my face. I ignore them, and act as though they are drops from the shower water, and not tears, but as I cry more I feel the helplessness growing and swallowing me whole. I feel a black pit deep inside me open where my heart use to be and cruse.

"DAMN IT!" I yell, not even caring at the time. I then use all my might to hit the wall in front of me. I stand there leaning against the wall by my arms, my head down looking at the floor, tears running 90 to nothing out of my eyes as I just stand under the streaming water, until I can feel nothing at all.

** This day is not over, in fact it has just begun. This is like the first hour, and it's already like 3 pages from my writing program and it's 2:55 in the morning. I'm pleased with all the reviews.. J I want 10, good long reviews before I update again. ** Thanks to all.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel my eyes grow heavy as I walk down the dirt and gravel path in the middle of the SAS camp. I shiver clutching my dark blond locks and try to warm my head up a bit. It's freezing, but knowing Wolf, he's still awake and waiting for me. Why go back though, after that nightmare I will never be able to go back to sleep. I close my eyes for a second and I can still see her dead body, but the scene changes every time, the first few times it was just Jack laying there on the floor, but now it's where she's laying in past missions of mine, in SCORPIA and even the least dangerous Stormbreaker. I see her helpless body lying their and I can't help but hear the voice of my enemies telling me it's my fault. It's my fault. It IS my fault.

"Damn it! Alex, why did you let yourself get close to anyone!" I ask myself as I feel my control slipping. I close my teary eyes and feel myself drop to the dirt ground on my clean pajama pants. I sit there on my knees, putting my head in my hands and I cry. I let it all out. "I don't deserve to have friends. Jack! I'm sorry. I'm so SORRY Jack. Please forgive me!" I cry loudly and raise my head to look at the sunrise. Jack loved sunrises. I throw my head in my hands again in disgust, mad at myself for the circumstances and jump slightly when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I wipe the tears running down my face before I look at the unknown figure, but I know they aren't dangerous, if they were they would of hurt me by now. I look up with red eyes and a runny nose into the soften face, but cold eyes, of Wolf, the last person I thought would be here.

He looks at me through cold, but sad eyes and sighs when I try to pull away from him.

"What do you want Wolf?" I ask and glare at him through tired eyes. He sighs and before answering pulls a blanket from his shoulder.

"I thought you might be cold, so I brought you a blanket. Listen Cub, I heard what you were saying, and it's not your fault." He says his voice almost soft, but still holding the sternness of a leader.

"Look, I said leave me alone. I have to handle this myself." I say and try to pull away from him again, but in return his hand only squeezes harder.

"You got that wrong Cub, you don't have to handle this yourself. If you haven't noticed, I'm here and ever since you've been here I've tried to help you. Isn't that right? I'm not my old self, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for how I treated you?" I feel his anger rising and I don't move from him, but instead I sit, waiting for it to rise. "Look, I'm sorry for what's happened to you, but I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." He says and I feel my anger rise.

"I never asked for your help in the first place. I don't need your help, and I don't want it. I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself." I start to yell, wanting him to yell back, but his voice only gets softer.

"I know you didn't ask, but you need it. Cub, listen to me, no one should have to go through this alone. You don't deserve to be alone, you deserve a life, and a family. " I feel my self wearing thin of this whole act, maybe he's right.

"Oh yea, well tell that to God, because he apparently has something else to say about my life." I say and look up at him with dry eyes, I've finally managed to stop crying and thank God for that.

"What doesn't kill you, make you stronger." I hear him say and start to rethink this whole situation. Maybe I'm being tested. With that thought I'm pissed off at MI6 for putting me through this, it's their fault she's gone.

"Well, I've almost been killed, a couple times now, so that's not a new thing to me. It's just so hard. It's soo hard to think of all the times she's given up something for me and this is how I repay her. She was like my big sister, and I loved her dearly." I say and he smiles at my opening up and nods.

"I know you did, and I'm sorry for you, I really am. Like I said, I've been through this. I know what's it like to be at the bottom. Trust me I do." He says and suddenly I wonder what happened. "I really doubt that you know how this feels." I say and he nods and stands up. I look up at him from the ground and when our eyes meet he closes them for a second but then opens them again.

"Let's go back to the hut and let's talk about this. All of this. I want you to tell me everything. Trust me, because if you do trust me, then maybe I'll trust you with my own story." He says knowing that I am curious about what he's been talking about. I nod, feeling tired of feeling this low and get up while I wrap the blanket around my shaking shoulders. I look at him with trust in my eyes and try to smile, but I know it's a bad one. He laughs at the face I make after my inability to smile and smiles at me, but I can see the fear in his eyes as we stand up not moving. He nods and mumbles something about getting to the hut, and I nod starting to walk down the path beside him in total comfort. We make it to the hut in silence and comfort, and when we get there it seems to stay with us. Before he sits down on his bed he grabs a chair from the table and sits it in front of the bed. He pats it and I go over there hesitantly, and when I sit down in the cold uncomfortable chair I feel insecure, again. My mood swings are making me mad, and I'm sure it's making him mad also, but I can't really help it right now. I wish I could kick puberties ass right now, but let's face it, I'm fourteen, all I can do is wait it out.

"So she was like your big sister huh?" Wolf asks, his voice is soft and his tone is light, showing compassion and understanding.

"Yea, even though she wasn't family, she seemed like it. She's been in my life since I was seven and she helped my uncle raise me. She was the only mother I've ever known, and I love her, I still do even though she's gone." I say and feel tears rising in my eyes.

"It's ok to cry Alex. It actually helps, you are a teenager, and the last thing you need is for your emotions to be bottled up." Wolf says, and his point makes perfect since. So as if on command tears fall from my eyes and I cry silently.

"I can't believe she's gone. I..I… I don't know what I'm going to do without her. After all she's done for me and I pay her back by getting her killed by my stupid enemies."

"Alex it's not your fault. I know you've done some bad things, but it's not your fault, it's MI6's fault. If you want to blame anyone for this, blame MI6, not yourself." I nod, knowing deep inside that he's right

"Ok Wolf. I guess your right. It's not my fault." Jack use to say 'Smile and pretend everything's ok', so taking her advice, I do just that.

"That's good. Now I'm sure you want to hear my story now." He says and takes a deep breath, but guilt pings my heart and I stop him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Wolf." I say and he shakes his head, and laughs a little bit.

"No, no. You told me your story so I'll tell you mine. Before you came here for the first time something horrible happened to my family and I. It was the main reason I was so mean to you. Well about two weeks before you came around I was on leave at home with my beautiful wife, Kate-Lyn, and my two year old son, Gram. Well the day before I was suppose to come back, we were driving. It was late and Gram was crying. Katie was trying to calm him down and well, I guess I got a little mad. I was stressed out, scared why Gram was crying and trying to watch the road." He breaths in deep and looks toward the ground. I swear I see a tear in his eye. "I wrecked the car. We were on the side of the road and I could hear Gram crying harder than before, and my wife crying also. I had to be strong for them both. I only had a few cuts and bruises like them too, but my wife couldn't get out. I managed to wiggle myself out and I called 911. I went to go help them out of the car but before I could get them out, and before the ambulance could arrive the car burst into flames. I could smell the burning flesh of the two people in the world I care about. I killed them. I killed the both of them."

"But Wolf, it wasn't your fault." I say and he smiles, even though his eyes are filled with tears.

"I know it's not my fault. It took me a long time to understand that it's not my fault. It will for you too, and trust me, you're not hiding anything because I know how you feel. I understand that you don't want talk, and every time this is brought up you want to change the subject. Listen Alex, you are still a kid. It's not your fault. MI6 did this, not you." Wolf says and I feel my heart go warm, I look out the window and see the sun rising up. The colors behind it make me smile remembering Jack. I smile and all I can do is nod.

"Is that why you were so mean to me when I came here?" I ask and he ashamed nods.

"Yes and I'm so sorry for that. I feel horrible that I treated you in such a manner. I understand if you hate me."

"I forgive you." I say and Wolf smiles before reaching out and ruffling my hair softly. I feel comfort, and lean into the touch, surprising him a bit. He smiles and I get up to stretch.

"So what time do we have to wake up?" I ask and go to crawl back into bed. He doesn't say anything, but the second I close my eyes the alarm clock on his table goes off.

"Right about now." He says in a warm, cocky voice. I groan and sit up to rub the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Yes sir. I'm up sir." I say in a mocking voice that makes him laugh in return. He looks at the clock as he turns the alarm off and a huge smile comes across his face. "What's got you so happy?" I ask and he shoots me a glare before smiling again, he doesn't answer me. Instead he reaches under his bed and pulls out a box, and another after that. I stand up in question, wondering what he has planned.

"What is it Sparky? Someone trapped in the well?" I mock him and he glares again before opening the big brown old boxes and reveling Christmas decorations. "Calm down boy."

"If your done mocking me now listen up. I'm about to let you in on a little camp tradition. So every year around Christmas time after everyone comes back from their leave we always have a contest to see who can decorate their hut the best. It's a competition that use to mean nothing, but now they make it to where it starts off the new year with who's better. So today our unit is coming back and we are going to get started."

"don't you think it's a girly tradition for a bunch of SAS men?" I ask and he glares before pushing me down on his bed.

"No, but if you have that attitude toward it you can sit out." He says and I now see the fatherly side of him. He would make a great father.

"No, no. I'm ok with the idea. Sure why not help a lot of SAS men in their twenties Dec the Halls." I say and he smiles before shaking his head and going through the box.

Soo.. How didja like? Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Just got back to school and I've been busy with lots of stuff. XD Anyway please review. I was 10 before I continue if I continue. I want some long reviews giving me ideas of what to happen next. How didja like Fatherly Wolf? Huh? Huh? Well give me reviews.. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long.. Like I said when I started this story.. I have a lot on my plate right now.. School, church, where I compete and teach. Just so you guys know… today I dropped Drama competition.. DX I didn't want to, but my dad agreed with me when I said I have a lot of stress and he said I should drop something, so I did. It's helped, but I still have a lot going on. Anyway…. This week we get out early, we don't have to go to school tomorrow. XD. SO I thought I would surprise all my readers with a new chapter! YAY! Anyway.. Here it goes.. But first…. A short reply to some reviews…..: here you go:

1. snowflake13300: I know this seems a bit OC, but this is my story and well, not trying to be rude or anything, but I can express the characters in anyway I see fit for this story. Anthony Horowitz owns the character, and if we follow everything he said in the book, including how the characters acted it would be a from of copying.. Which is illegal.. Not saying that I haven't used the mean Wolf, but I don't think that would help the situation of Alex in my story.. Now will there be other challenges… yes. But one of the will not be Wolf. He's quite the contrary.

-K9: Thank you so much for your review.. I also want to thank you for your positive point on the situation Wolf went through. Thanks for the compliment also. Don't worry about Alex. He will get better, I mean he does have Wolf to help him out. Now that Wolf can show his fatherly side… hehe… well you just guess the rest… XD

Oh.. One more thing.. We have a surprise in characters coming up.. Someone you didn't really expect, unless you expected it but didn't know how it was going to work in to the story.. XD I'm not telling you who it is though.. It's a secrete.. SHH… Anyway.. Chapter 4.. Enjoy..

Chapter 4 Wolf's P.O.V

I laugh as I watch Cub go through the boxes of Christmas decorations, his blond hair dances with every movement he makes. It's exciting to see him this way. He reminds me so much of Gram, just the personality, when he's happy. I sigh and try to swallow the lump in my throat, yes the same lump I get every time I talk about my family. I wonder what Cub thinks of me now that he knows about what I've been through. Will he trust me still? I take a deep, shaky breath and hide my discomfort as he gets the Christmas lights out and plugs them into the wall to see if they still work. He smiles at me when they all turn on making the fist sine of inside light from the hut. I clear my throat, catching his attention again.

"I'm going to run to the Mess Hall and grab us some breakfast, anything you want?" I ask and he thinks before smiling.

"Anything but the gray stuff… I didn't figure out what that was last time and to be truthful I was afraid to eat it." He says and I nod before smiling back at the kid and walking toward the doorway.

"Be right back." I say but I don't think he hears me. He's to caught up in the decorations. I laugh to myself thinking that he's pretty excited for a kid who complained about it when I first brought it up. My boots crunch with the new fallen snow on the ground, and for the first time in a long time, I can hold my head up high. I can walk with confidence and pride, not only of my accomplishments, but also my life. I believe me telling Cub about my 'deep and dark' past will help him, as well as me. I walk to the abandoned mess hall and walk to the front of the empty line. I grab two apples and turn around to face a stressed looking Sergeant. I drop the apples and get in stance.

"At ease Wolf." Sergeant says and I bend over to pick the apples off the cold ground. I hold them in my hands and look back up at him.

"Yes Sir?" I ask and Sergeant smiles.

"Lets stop this sergeant crap. Look, you and Cub are basically the only ones up and at um, so I felt this would be the perfect time to talk to you about the status that I just got from the MI6 headquarters. Lets sit down." He says and walks to the nearest table, so I follow him. I put the dirty apples down on the table and sit in front of him, giving him my full attention.

"Yes sir, what did MI6 say?" I ask and he looks at me with a painful glare in his eyes.

"More have been killed. And I'm sorry to say but it was that boys fault. He brought this down on so many people, including himself, so don't tell him I'm telling you this, but he did this. He's caused the deaths of his best friends, and what are we suppose to do? Wait around for everything to get better? You want me to just sit here while we have a mass murderer sitting in the army camp right now. This could be the destruction of us. He, that little 14 year old kid, could be the destruction of us. MI6 just wants us to sit here with our asses on our hands. Well I'm sorry but I'm having a bit of trouble accepting the fact that Cub is here. I need your insight on the situation. Wolf you are one of my most trusted soldiers, so please give me your honest piece of mind here." He says in an almost pleading voice, and I almost feel sorry for him. I would feel sorry for him but he's blaming this on Cub and most of it wasn't his fault.

"Sergeant, you need to understand that Cub didn't do any of this. He was blackmailed. He didn't mean to do any of this. Stop acting like he's a monster. He's not. Understand that he's just a kid. Everyone makes mistakes, trust me I've been there, and people make mistakes they don't even want to make, and have no choice on stopping it. I've also been there. So, stop seeing Cub as the bad guy here, now what is the news you were going to tell me?" I ask and Sergeant seems a little taken back by what I said.

"Those stupid idiots! They blackmailed him! That's low, even for them. We've been put on for a new assignment. We will be taking another person in. A person Cub knows personally. Everyone around him was killed except him, and MI6 think he's next. They are shipping him in at the moment." Sergeant says shipping in like he's a package. He will arrive after your unit, but other than that I don't know anything about him. I don't even know his name. All I know is that he's coming with Fox, who is also coming back to train with us. Good luck to you because you are now the leader of a unit with 7 people in it. Fox, Cub, and the new other boy are your new recruits. Have fun explaining this to your unit." With that Sergeant get's up to leave. I sit there in total awe, 7 people… 7 males under one roof at the same time, and I have to be the adult. I stand up and put the two dirty apples back and grab two new fresh ones while I ponder the events that might take place. How will we have enough room to house 7 people? Why do I have to be the grown one? Dear Lord help me! I'm going to need it.

Challenge;who do you think the new one is going to be?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! I've missed you all. So I was wanting to write a new story, but I was like.. "Hum.. Why don't I just include my new idea into my older story?" What do you guys think of Ian making an appearance..? Not saying he's going to in this chapter, but you know just an idea for later in the story.. Anyway, so I decided that I would at least try to get a chapter in tonight. I'm going to start trying to update ever week, but I'm going to see how it plays out. Who's ready for Thanksgiving? Yay! Two days of school this week for me, sooo hopefully I'll add a new chapter on Thanksgiving day, but not promises because I'm cooking for my family. Yes God help me.. 15 and cooking an entire Thanksgiving day dinner. At least I'll get to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving day Parade while cooking. Anyway.. We get to find out the new unknown recruit… You will find out soon… Enjoy.

Oh! One more thing! Does anyone listen to a certain type of music while writing? I mean does it change or do you have to listen to a specific type? It seems that I **have** to listen to rap.. Right now I'm listening to Jay-Z Forever Young. So.. What music do you listen to while writing if you do at all?

Alex's P.O.V

I growl as I untangle the rope mess of Christmas lights for the hut, it's annoying and tedious, however it's something that "must be done" according to Wolf, who should be back by now. I feel my irritation growing as the door opens and a cold burst of wind enters the almost warm hut, I'm about to bite the unknown visitors head off, before I notice it's Wolf with breakfast. I cast a long stair at his face and notice the look of worry. I smile warmly at him, but he doesn't even look toward me. I wonder what took him so long on retrieving the fruit. I clear my throat trying to grab his attention, but again he ignores me. Sighing I get up and walk over to his bed where he sat down.

"Hey!" I say smiling, trying to comfort him, though I don't know what's wrong. He jumps, as if I scared him, and his eyes open wide at the sight of me.

"Hey Cub! I brought breakfast. How do we look on decorations?" He asks quickly getting back into his nature.

"Well, they are annoying, but we'll go through them anyway. Is everything ok? You seemed a little different when you walked in." I tell him and he lowers his head and sighs. "Yes, everything is ok. I'm just letting myself get worried, probably over nothing." He says and gets up. He begins to walk toward the box I have sitting on the floor by my bed. He sits down on the floor next to the box and starts to go through it, leaving me on the bed.

"Well, what are you worried about?" I ask and return to where I was before he entered in this strange mood. "We have two new recruits, including the three that are still coming. We are going to have 7 members in our unit. Seven bodies full of testosterone in the same hut. I am the leader of this 7 member massive unit. That means that I have to be the adult all of the time. I really don't think I'm cut out for this. Am I being punished. Does God hate me?" He rambles looking past me and into space.

He was there for me, so now it's my turn to be there for him.

"Wolf, please. God doesn't hate you, and you are an AMAZING leader. You just have to calm down and look at this as a opportunity, instead of a degrading burden. I mean, sure us men are hard headed and never wrong, but I'm sure there will be a mutual understanding. Your not really dealing with children here, trust me that's hard." I say and he looks at me amused. "If I'm not dealing with children then why are you here?" He asks teasingly. I can tell my words did some good. "That hurt Wolf. I thought we had a 'mutual understanding'." I say and he smiles, before letting himself laugh.

"Your right Cub. This is an opportunity, we are going to have a lot of good people. We are going to beast this year. They will be here in about 4 hours. I want to have all of these decorations ready, and their beds out by the time they get here. Let's get started. Do you want to untangle or should I?" he asks and with no hesitation I answer.

"You! I hate them." He laughs and hands me a small box. "Go through them and see if they are useable." He says and we quietly get to work, talking between us every now in then.

(I usually don't like to do this, but I'm going to skip forward in time) (SORRY)

*** Four hours later***

We have done everything on our do to list and the guys are about to be here, so Wolf and I wait anxiously for them to arrive. I'm laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling and Wolfs sitting at the table with a sheet of paper in front of him and his pen moving steadily. I rise tiredly from my bed and walk over to sit across for him at the table. "Watcha doin?" I ask and he looks up at me with raised eyebrows and smiles.

"I am doodling while I think. I think best when doing something else." He answers and looks down after answering to continue drawing.

"What are you think of?" I ask. Without looking up he answers. "Nothing important. I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep over there. You look dead on your feet." he says and closes the tablet.

"oh, I am. I'm not falling asleep though, so forget about it." I say and he smiles before standing up and putting his shoes on.

"Lets go grab some lunch, I'm sure that'll keep us entertained." Wolf says and waits patiently while I get my shoes and coat on. It's freezing outside, 23 degrease to be exact, but not snowing.

Wolf hums as we walk to the empty mess hall and into the kitchen.

"Watcha want?" he asks and I shrug. "I'm getting a sandwich, want one?" I nod and he smiles before getting out the bread. "it's all yours Cub" He says and starts making his own sandwich. "Do you think they have peanut butter and jelly?" I ask him and he smiles while he points to the refrigerator. I open the huge, heavy door and look on the racks to find both of them sitting there. I grab them both and Wolf hands me a knife. I make my PB&J, and in no time I'm eating it at a table with Wolf. After eating we walk to the sergeants office, where a car is parked outside. Wolf's slow paced walk turns into a run at the sight of people inside of the office. I follow him as fast as I can, without slipping on the newly formed ice. I open the door of the office and run into Wolf who stopped there in the middle of the doorway. "Wolf, you did that on purpose!" I accuse, expecting a remark from him as well, but he just stairs in awe. I step over to see what he's staring at and my face widens at the sight in front of me. I see Fox and who would of guessed Tom. Tom Harris, my best friend, is standing in front of me, and everything seems to go blank.

"Alex?" Tom asks, his voice seems sad, much like his body expressions, and I nod wondering what's happened to cause him to be here.

"Tom what are you doing here?" I ask and run to him. We hug like we haven't seen each other in years, and when we pull apart the others are watching us, almost as if they are all sad also.

"Alex, my parents were killed."

~~ Oh! Hate me now because I'm leaving with a cliffy! XD but I still love you all. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review.. XD Just push the button and write, it's not that hard. XD Congrats to all who chose Tom! XD Congrats to: YinKitsune, head slap 99, and Zwoosh-K9. One more thing… just reading the reviews from last chapter and um.. YinKitsune: Who told you Yassen was dead? He might not be.. Do I have any Yassen lovers who would like to see him as well as Ian? Soo.. Watcha think.. Please let me know. XD Bye. Thanks for Reading. NOW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! Here I am, Thanksgiving Eve, about to write another chapter, and about to write a new story! My new story will be called 'Viewer Discretion is Advised' and it's about 15 year old Alex Riders life while in MI6 and trying to get out of MI6. The help of SAS K-Unit will be needed, seems promising, so please do read. Got to my profile to check it out! I should be posting it soon after I post this. Sorry, but this story will Not have Ian in it. Yassen maybe.

* * *

><p>**Last Time**<p>

"Tom what are you doing here?" I ask and run to him. We hug like we haven't seen each other in years, and when we pull apart the others are watching us, almost as if they are all sad also.

"Alex, my parents were killed."

* * *

><p>**Now**<p>

Alex P.O.V

I stair at him, not comprehending what he just said. It's almost as if he's speaking in a language I don't understand. The whole world freezes and it's just me and him; everything stops, even time seems frozen. I suddenly feel a ping of guilt as well as coldness sweep through my whole entire body. Tom is here because of me! I wanted to find out about Scorpia; because of my selfish acts his life is ruined! I did this to him. Just like I did it to Jack.

"I am a horrible friend. I am so sorry Tom! I don't have words to express how sorry I am! Tom please forgive me!" I say and Tom is taken back for a second.

"Alex you didn't do this. This isn't your fault." Tom says in a serious tone of voice, one he rarely uses.

"Tom, this is my fault! I should of never dragged you into this! I should of made you tell MI6 you were there. This never would of happened if I wouldn't of been so stupid!" I say and a throat is cleared behind us. I turn around to see Fox and Wolf standing there, feeling uncomfortable. They seem as if they feel out of place.

"We will be at the hut, you two talk. Tom, I'll take your bags to the hut. Don't stay out to long guys." Fox says in a serious but light tone of voice. I know he's serious, but at the same time he's sorry for Tom and I.

"Ok." Tom and I answer at the same time. We don't speak a word as they turn around to leave. When they are completely out of sight we leave the Sergeants office and start to walk in silence.

"Alex, it wasn't your fault." Tom says as we sit down on the cold ground at the edge of the frozen over pond. "Don't blame your self for what happened. This is MI6. MI6 did this!" He says and I studded at that assumption.

"Tom, MI6 didn't do this. You know it. I was with you and Jerry when I found Scorpia, MI6 didn't tell me anything about them. They didn't want me to know. I found Scorpia out of my own acts and now I'm paying for them. I've told you this before!" I say pleading with him almost.

"Alex, I've also told you before that this IS NOT YOUR fault. I am not angry at you, and I NEVER will be. You didn't kill them, just like you didn't kill Jack. You were not there and you did not pull the trigger. You were here, miles away from me and my no good parents. Scorpia wants to destroy you Alex. You have to stop letting them destroy you." He yells. I jump as the echo comes back hitting me with another dose of Tom.

"How are they destroying me Tom? I'm destroying myself, and my life." I say and he slaps my frozen face hard. I look at him in shock.

"Are you going to listen now?" He asks and I can only nod. "Good. Now I'm sorry I had to do that. It was in a good measure, and besides you were being to drastic. Drastic times, call for drastic measures. Listen to me Alex, I know what I'm saying. I've watched you suffer and hurt, this time I'm not letting you! They are trying to destroy your life. They are braking everything around you so they can brake you. Do you not see that? Aren't you suppose to be the spy?" He asks with a smile and punches me playfully in the shoulder.

"I am the spy Tomas." I say and he looks at me sarcastically.

"Really? Because I think the Alex I know would of noticed this mental trick they are playing. They want you to mentally brake. They want you to be so hurt with shame, and depression that by the time they have the guts to attack you, you will be to distracted to fight back. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to lose the battle you've been fighting for so long?" He asks and he makes since. The one time he's right, he has the since to show me.

"No. No Tom I don't want to lose the fight. I want to beat them for killing Jack and your parents. I want to kill them all for hurting you!" I say and he smiles at me through tears that are forming in his eyes. Tears are also forming in my eyes.

"Well you know what you have to do right?" he asks and I shake my head no.

"Let me tell you brother. You have to pick yourself up from off the ground. You have to train yourself mentally and physically to win this battle. You have to make yourself stronger. You have to make Jack and my parents proud. So stop letting Scorpia beat you, because every time you get like this they are moving up in the brackets. You are allowing them to get their confidence up while yours is on the ground. That's not the Alex I know. The Alex I know is calm and collected. Let's show them Alex. Let's show them what your really made of." He says and I really smile for the first time in days.

"Thanks Tom. Your right." I say and feel my spirits rising. He punches me in the shoulder again and smiles.

"Besides, you think your setting a good example for me? Your training me also you know." He says and my eyes widen at him.

"Your not fighting in this Tom!" I say and he just smiles.

"Yes I am spy boy. You cant do anything to stop me." He says smiling and I know he's playing.

"I can! And it's Mr. Spy Boy to you."

"Bring it on Spy boy!" He says and I feel myself pounce on him.

"It's MR. SPY BOY!" I yell.

Then we wrestle. We wrestle like we use to before this whole spy thing. We play like little kids again. I roll on top of him, pinning him to the ground while he maneuvers to get out from under me. Soon I'm on the bottom and Tom is smiling down at me. I smile back before pushing him off into the mud. He drags me with him and we laugh until our stomachs hurt. Covered in mud and laughter flowing in the cold wind we get up.

"Let's go get cleaned up. The hut is this way. After we are warm again I'll give you the grand tour." I say. "Good because everything in this place looks the same." All I can do is laugh and thank God for the wonderful friend I have.

* * *

><p>Soo.. That was a good chapter right? Well, like I said I would post on or before Thanksgiving and well here ya go!<p>

I havent been getting enough reviews.. So I'm starting this limit thing again.

**I want 8 reviews before my next update! I want reviews before I start updating weekly.**

Oh and no one answered my question about Yassen! Yassen in the story:

Yes or No? Write a review and tell me. Thanks for reading. Now to work on my new story.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tom! That's not true! I beat your but so bad last time it's not even funny!" I say. I cant believe he just said that to me.

"Alex, look it's ok. The sooner you face this the sooner you can get on with your life. You suck at Grand Theft Auto." Tom says, and smiles at me with understanding eyes.

"TOM! I AM THE KING AT GRAND THEFT AUTO!" I say and open the door to the hut. I'm to caught up in the conversation to even take a glace around.

"No, no your not Alex. It's ok. We'll get through this together. You do what your good at, and so will I. You stick to spying, and I'll play video games."

"No! You stick to be annoying and I'll stick to being….. Awesome!" I say after hesitation. A throat clears from beside us, and I jump finally looking around the hut. Five men stand up and I feel Tom shrink inside himself beside me, as my face reddens.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Tom mutters beside me and I nudge him telling him to shut up. Wolf steps up to face me and I smile, ignoring the awkwardness.

"The unit his here. You need to meet people, and are you wet?" Wolf asks grabbing a hold of my sleeve.

"Good observation, and no.. we are not wet. We are muddy." I say and Tom snickers beside me, earning himself a glare from Wolf, even I shiver under Wolfs glare.

"Would you like to explain?" Fox asks and I shake my head no, but then get glared at from everyone in the hut.

"Explain!" Wolf all but yells at me. So much for Mr. Nice Guy. I feel Tom flinch at his yell and I smile.

"Well, it's a long story." Tom says from beside me. Now he's a bit behind me, but also to the side of me. It's like he's trying to get out of here.

"When Wolf and I came back to the hut, we thought you were just going for a talk." Fox says and steps up beside Wolf. When did all of K-Unit become so much like a parent?

"We were talking." I say and Fox begins to glare at me now. Wolf and Fox at the same time, it's kind of scary, but I don't let them notice my discomfort.

"Were you talking during a mud slide? Come on! We are not stupid. It's 28 degrease outside." Fox says, and I shake my head. I'm not going to win.

"Ok, we were talking and well we started to wrestle." I say and Wolf is taken back a bit.

"You two were wrestling?" he asks calmly. I nod and he and Fox step back.

"Sorry we over reacted. We thought some of the other units attacked you." Fox says and holds up his hands.

"Just don't do it again!" Wolf says, still a little mad. He goes back to the other three men who are standing by the beds.

"Cub, you know Eagle and Snake. This is the new recruit, Shark. Shark this is Cub." I step up to shake his hand, leaving Tom beside me. Fox sends me a look and then back to Tom.

"Well, k-Unit, this is my best friend in the world entire world. The ugliest and most annoying person I know, Tom." I say and here a few laughs. Tom steps up behind me and squeezes me, giving me the most hurtful hug in my life. (They are like family, I hug my friends. Don't complain)

"Thanks Alex!" He says as I pry his hands off. I begin to breath again while I watch him shake the hands of K-Unit. He stops at the new recruit.

"Jerry?" Tom asks and the next thing I know Tom is being pulled into a hug.

A hug from his big brother.

Tom's P.O.V

I feel strong arms wrap around me and smile as tears form in my eyes for the second or third time today. I found my big brother, Jerry. I've been trying to get a hold of him for days now, but he hasn't been answering me. He holds me back from him and looks me up and down. I haven't seen him in about a year.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry asks me, and everything else seems to fade away.

"Mom and dad were killed." I say and Jerry pulls me back into the forceful hug. It's hard for me to breath but I don't care. "When?" His voice is in my ear, and I notice I'm crying.

"Last night!" I say softly and let tears escape. I'm in the comforting arms of my big brother, I can't do anything to stop them now.

"Sh. Tom it's ok. I'm here." Jerry tells me in my ear and I finally get a hold of myself. Yes, Jerry is here and he'll never leave again. I nod and smile in his shirt. He notices me calming down and pulls me from him again, giving a little smile. A man behind us clears his throat again and Jerry pulls me beside him with his arm around my shoulder. The Wolf man is looking at Jerry with raised eyebrows as if he needs to explain. Alex is smiling, he's happy for me, but I can't help but feel a little sad for him. He has no one, and now I have Jerry. What a surprise. Thank you God.

"Guys, this is my little brother." Jerry says beside me and Wolf seems taken back again. I can tell everyone has questions, but no one dares to ask them. Finally Alex smiles before laughing. Soon he's cracking up and causing me to laugh at little too. When he laughs it causes me to laugh like we are part of a reaction.

"What is your problem?" Wolf turns on Alex, who is still laughing.

"Your face! How many times have you made that face. It looks so funny!" I laugh harder at Alex, because he's acting out. He doest this when he hasn't had any sleep. It was no surprise to me, even though he didn't tell me about his night. I could tell behind his wall when we first hugged, that he was tired and worn out. I know my best friend. Wolf shakes his head looking annoyed. Finally Alex sobers up and looks innocent.

"Hey! It's Christmas Eve!" He says and start to laugh again.

Yes, Alex John Rider has finally lost it.

* * *

><p>So this was a fun chapter. I decided at last minuet to add a serious note to it. Just so everyone knows I had the idea of Jerry and Tom being in this before I even stated this story. That idea brought this story together. So.. Alex.. Yea. He's a bit out of character, but you know what? I also get this way when I don't have any sleep. I either get all funny, or I get upset and mad. So I decided that Alex will act like this. Funny! Sorry if it's bad, I just had to update. I got eight reviews, which I'm proud of!<p>

* * *

><p>Replies to Reviews:<p>

1. **Zwoosh-K9**- You are amazing! Thanks so much for reviewing. Yassen is an iffy subject, I don't really know if I should add him or not. I don't think I should just yet. Sorry about the spelling mistakes, I'm horrible at it and my writing program doesn't catch them. THOUGH IT SHOULD! And yes you are the only one giving me 1+ reviews, and not your not missing anything. Everyone is just LAZY! Thanks for reviewing. Now to read your story again!

2. **Jellie Smiff**- I know Alex seems a bit out of character. I mean to write him like this. I don't like how in the book he's always so tough and has to act a certain way. He should just be a kid, and that's how I'm portraying him. I'm sorry if this makes you upset. Please just stay with this, because Alex will go back to his normal self soon.

**TheAwesomeJellyBean**- First off, nice name! I love it! Tom and Alex will only act crazier as time goes on. I hope I'm doing a good job at portraying their relationship at best friends and as brothers. Wolf and Jerry of course will TRY to keep them under control, (Wolf is kind of like Alex's guardian now I guess. Not in the story, but in a since.) So yes it will get crazy.

Thanks to all. I want 10 reviews before I update again! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Rest For the Wicked

Chapter 8

Alex's P.O.V

After catching my breath I smile and look around the hut at my 'unit'. They are all looking at me like I'm crazy, I don't blame them. Wolf is still standing over me, trying to figure this out and I smile again, remembering the look of his face, but have to stop laughing at the glare he gives me.

"Alex?" Tom asks me and I look over to him innocently.

"Yes best friend?" I ask and he has to refrain himself from laughing.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asks and Wolf slaps his fist to his forehead.

"If this is how he acts when he doesn't get any sleep he's going to bed an hour before curfew." I glare at Wolf's comment, but manage a shrug at Tom.

"Lier!" Tom accuses and I shake my head before getting to normal again. Tom is on the right path, because I do act out when I have no sleep.

"So, are we going to 'Dec the Halls'?" I ask looking around the hut, Wolf nods and points to the boxes around the room.

"Wait, we have unfinished business." Jerry says while keeping his hold on Tom. "We have to give Tom a codename. We have Wolf, Fox, Eagle, Snake, Shark, Cub, and Tom."

"Which one of these things just doesn't belong here?" I say in a tune from a little kid show I use to watch, earning me stares.

"Exactly. Come here Cub!" Jerry says, and gives me a sign to come over to him. I go without question because he's always been like an older brother to me, and when I'm over there he pulls me under his arm, giving me a hug. "Long time no see bud." He says and I smile. See just like an older brother to me.

"Huh.. Well." I start, but get interrupted by Eagle.

"WHAT ABOUT JUNIOR!"

"NO!" Tom screams.

"I got it, Pup." Snake says and smiles, Tom smile is small, but better than the one he had for Eagle's suggestion.

"Sure, but why?" Tom asks and Jerry pulls him a little bit closer to him.

"Well kiddo, a pup is also known as a baby shark." Jerry says, and I smile, causing Tom to look at me. (A/N- This is true, but pups are also known as names for a baby fox, and wolf. Isn't this kind of cute?)

"Well, if I'm pup and a baby Shark, then what is a cub? Would he be a fox cub, or a wolf cub?" He asks and I glare at him while all eyes go on me.

"If you want to get technical a baby wolf and fox are both called 'pups' too. It's usually used in referring to Wolfs, or bears. So Pup, you're the spawn of Shark, Fox, and Wolf. Cub, you're the spawn of Wolf, Fox and Bear from L-Unit. Huh, good luck you two." Snake says causing Eagle to laugh. I then realize something.

"Wait, then we would be half brothers!" I say causing everyone to laugh except Tom.

"Actually Cub, we would be half brothers, we would be two thirds brothers!" Tom says and I smiles before looking to Wolf and Fox. "NOW can we 'Dec the Halls'? I ask and Wolf growls out a yes.

"Now before we go crazy over this, we need a system of plans that will keep us on track." Snake says normal, trying to gain control. I stare at him, as do the rest, as if we have no idea what he's talking about. "Ok since, you all want to play stupid. I'll decide the roles. Wolf, you'll do the heavy lifting, as well as Eagle. Fox and I will be on organization duty, as in going through the boxes, separating. Cub, Shark and Pup you guys will be putting up the tree. All of us though will be decorating the tree." Snake says. We all go to our assigned jobs, which aren't really that hard. The others are mainly working together, leaving us three to work together.

"Pup, let Cub help you get the box! Neither of you are strong enough to pick up a real tree by yourselves." Jerry says incredibly.

"I am to strong enough. Tom isn't but I am Jerry! Why do you doubt me?" I ask and go to pick up the tree, but drop it suddenly letting out a short, and loud yelp.

"What, what's wrong Cub?" Tom asks coming up beside me quickly. I push him toward the tree, letting him see for himself. He soon lets out a short loud girly yelp like mine, causing the others to come over to us.

"What is wrong?" Wolf asks looking me in the eyes.

"Well, we saw a rat in the tree!" I explain very serious. I hate rats. Thanks to Jerry. They all begin to laugh, including Jerry.

"What! It's true. Jerry you shouldn't be laughing! You're at fault for this!" Tom says and Jerry tries to stop laughing, but only going to a soft chuckle.

"Please do tell!" Eagle says and I give a threatening growl.

"Jerry! Don't!" Tom says and Jerry only shakes his head.

"I can't really not tell them now. I'll tell you all while we are decorating the tree." Jerry says, only making them work faster as we get back to our jobs. After all the jobs are done, and the tree is up we all sit around it.

"Ok, let's start decorating then I'll begin the story." Jerry says, and hands me a string of lights. We start to decorate and Jerry begins telling the story.

"Ok, so when they were both 7 years old, just little things, I was still living at home. I was around 17, so I was the mean big brother, to a helpless little brother and his friend. They were having a sleep over one night while our parents were away; I was watching them. They were in bed by 8:30, like little 7 year olds do, and well I was awake and bored so I got a live rat and put it in the bed they were sleeping in. Let's just say I had to hold two screaming 7 years old until they both feel asleep on my lap, in my room! I'm guessing it's made them scared of rats/mice." Jerry says, allowing the others to laugh at us.

"We were not that scared!" I say putting an ornament on the tree, following the other guys leads.

"That's not what I hear from the story Cubby!" Eagle teases and I hit him causing him to whine. I smile and we finish the tree in no time.

Soon the whole hut is decorated for Christmas, but it's apparently not over yet.

"What's the other K-Unit Christmas Tradition Wolf?" I ask wondering over to him on the other side of the hut. He smiles at me and sighs. "Well, I thought you were going to ask this. The other tradition is that we all go out late Christmas Eve night for the sales, so we can all buy each other last minuet Christmas Presents. So, like years before we are going tonight. So you two be ready. I know we'll leave after 8 so, I don't know since you didn't have much sleep you should grab a couple hours." Wolf says and I smile, but shake my head at the offer, or rather order to sleep. "We'll see." Wolf says and steps back from the tree.

"Light that thing Wolf!" Fox calls out and Wolf leans down to plug in the lights on the tree. It lights up the room in a dim comfortable light, and I smile weirdly feeling at home.

Sorry it took so long to update. If you want some other reads, please check out my other stories. Check out my page and read my stories! I think they are good. Thanks for the reviews. I want 8 reviews before I update again. I already got a start on the next chapter. Who wants to see K- Unit go Christmas Shopping, and Christmas day for them! I DO! So… let's get these reviews, so I can update on Christmas, or Christmas Eve. XD Thanks for reading! Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas. I own nothing! Enjoy the length because this is only a Christmas special. ;) please review. I want 15 before I update again. Now enjoy the 4742+ words of madness and Christmas Joy. Please do have an amazing Christmas and let me enjoy mine, and to do that you must review! Enjoy.

Alex's P.O.V

"Let's go grab some lunch! I'm starved!" Eagle says and jumps up from his spot on the floor. I laugh when I see Wolf trying not to yell as he almost knocks down the tree.

"I agree that we get Eagle out of here before Wolf busts a blood vessel." I say and Tom nods in agreement but doesn't say anything. Wolf glares at me half heartedly, and then turns around to grab Eagle by his shirt. He pushes him out the door, though he isn't wearing shoes or a jacket. Eagle of course complains and whines when his feet hit the snow. I laugh as Eagle gives Wolf a smack to the back of the head, distracting Wolf and allowing Eagle to get away from his grip and run back inside the hut.

Wolf growls, but lets him be, as he continues to stand outside waiting for the rest of us. I quickly get my shoes on and head out the door grabbing my jacket. It's still wet, but I think I'll be ok. Wolf must think I'm pretty interesting because he comes over to me as soon as I'm outside.

"Cub, you can't wear that jacket!" Wolf says and grabs my hood to lead me back inside the hut. He leaves me by the door and instructs me to take it off. I take it off quietly and decide not to argue with him. "Here, you can borrow one of my jackets. Don't get it dirty!" he says taking my wet jacket away from me and handing me a soft, dry one. It's a bit big for me, but it'll work.

"Thanks Wolf!" I say and smile at him, I guess this means we are pretty good friends now. He must of really changed his way of thing toward me. We walk to the mess hall together, one big unit. We are laughing and joking, it really feels like Christmas. I can almost forget about the events that have happened in the last few days, but there is still a small tug on my heart.

*After lunch*

We head back to the hut in a group, which is a positive side for me because I could not have made it back without some help. I am so tired it's not funny. My eyes are about to close any minuet and it's crazy. I think Wolf was right about me needing to get sleep before tonight, but I will NEVER let him know that. We get back to the hut I head over to sit down on my bunk. Tom follows me and sits down beside me.

"How about we all just relax? Sergeant already knows about the little adventure we are going to have tonight and besides we are going to need it. I hear that the stores are going to be full tonight." Snakes says and eyes Tom and I.

I can tell Tom is just as tired as I am, he must not have gotten a lot of sleep last night, considering the whole accident. So, along with the others in the hut, I change into shorts and a t-shirt then get comfy on my bunk. I'm laying quite content until Tom jumps on it from the side where I can't see him. I scoot over for him to get comfortable, and surprisingly we both fit on the small bed.

Fox cuts the T.V on but Wolf has the remote. He flips through the channels until he finds a movie that I remember as Finding Nemo.

"Please keep it here!" I say and Tom nods along beside me. Wolf looks at us and smiles before putting the remote down and keeping it there. Dorie is singing the just keep swimming song that I love so much. I laugh tiredly as I rest my head on my arms, and I feel my eyes start to drop, but I do nothing to prevent it. I fall asleep soon to the comforting sound of Finding Nemo, not caring what the others think.

Wolf's P.O.V

"Shhh." Fox says as I get up from the squeaking bed, I turn to look at him rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and he points to the bed that Cub and Pup are on. I look at both of them to find them both asleep, curled up beside each other and under the blanket that Tom brought to the bed. They look so peaceful so I try not to wake them.

Snake beckons me over to the little table in the front of the hut, and quietly I do. The others are gathered around the table with money out on it. I sit down and look around at all of them. "What are you morons doing?" I ask looking at the stacks of money around the table.

"Well if you get out your wallet, we'll let you in on it. You just have to be quiet about it. Pull out all the money that you are willing to spend on Christmas presents." Snake says and I shake my head before I glare at them all.

"Tell me what we are doing, then I'll draw!" I say and Fox sighs along with Snake and Shark. I smile as Eagle scratches his head and then sighs after a silence has fallen on the table.

"Fine! We are going to put our money together to get both Cub and Pup something wonderful for Christmas. We were thinking of buying them Nintendo 3Ds's. They are, with tax around 200 dollars each. So divided by the 6 of us $400 shouldn't be that much. Let me do the math…" Snake, in his head, did it in a few seconds. "$67 from each of us. So we need to take your total amount your willing to spend on Christmas, subtract $67 from that and then divide it by 5 so we can decide how much we all spend on each other. I, along with Shark, Fox, and Eagle are going to put $120 for everyone together. So I subtracted $67 from my total and ended up with $53. If I divide it by 5 then I will have around $10.60 to spend on each of your presents, along with Fox, Shark, and Eagle. So how much are you going to put forward?" He asks and I think of the most logic thing to do.

"I'm going to put forward $120. So like you said I'll spend around $10.60 on all of you. Now one question who's buying Christmas Pj's for whom?" I ask and while Snake does the math, Fox takes over.

"Ok, I guess we'll draw names out of a hat. One has to put more money forward to buy for the kids." Fox says and Shark raises his hand.

"I'll get for both."

"No, that wouldn't be fair for you. You buy Toms, and I'll by one for Alex." I say, receiving a shocked look from all of them. "What? Alex is like a son to me, I know it's weird, but he reminds me of Gram." I see the sadness on their faces and sigh, I didn't really want to bring that up. "Look, it'll just make me feel happy if I get him one ok?" I ask and silently they nod. "What is his size?" I ask, more to myself than them.

"Well Tom wears 32x30's and a medium, Alex has to wear around the same. It would be weird to snoop through his things." Shark says.

"But that will be the only way to know for sure." I say and think of something easy. "I got it, a pair of his PJ pants are still wet, he had a nightmare, so long story short he was sweating and I made him take them off. They should be hanging in the bathroom to dry. Be right back!" I say and quietly but quickly go into the bathroom at the other end of the hut and see the pants hanging up. I look at the back tag and see a M, smiling I walk back to the table and nod. "Ok, well Shark, um, I guess just call me when your getting his and we can pick them out together." With a short nod, Snake comes back into the conversation.

"Ok, so back to the main topic. With us putting forward $120 each and$67 of it being for the game's we'll have $402 to spend on the game. I don't know about tax so be sure to bring extra. Oh and about the PJ's Eagle get your stupid looking hat out. Fox start doing names." With them doing their jobs I look at Snake and nod at the order that we have while doing this. It's nice not to be running around like chickens without a head.

"Snake, the PJ's we are getting for one person, besides Cub and Pup, that will be their gift right?" I ask and he nods affirming the statement. "So, $10.60, without taxes."

"You all are on your own with taxes. I will give one of the boys $70 to get us something so they won't feel bad. Eagle can you manage the other?" Snake asks and he nods returning from his bunk with the hat.

Soon Fox has the names in said hat and is shaking them up. He then pulls out the first name. Smiling he passes the hat to Shark, who grabs one. Shark passes it to Snake, who grabs one. Then Snake passes it to me, I sigh as I look at the name I've been given. Eagle, of course. We can't tell who we have though. Finally Eagle goes and smiles at the shred of paper.

"I'm guessing we all wear around a men's large?" I ask and they all nod affirming the question. I smile and think of how fun this will be.

"We have one more thing we have to settle. Will the boys be able to go off by themselves tonight?" Snake asks and I firmly shake my head no.

"It's going to be to crazy out there. You remember when Eagle got lost last year, come on now. No way. One of us will have to stay with them. One for each of them if they want to split up. I can take them while you get the game I guess. We'll go get everyone else presents. While we are doing that, I want you guys to have them wrapped and taken to the car where they, and no one else can find them. Are we letting them open their P'J's tonight?" Snake nods and I smile.

"Alright sounds fun. Now let's wake them up and get ready to leave. I want to grab a bite to eat before we hit the store." Snake says and we all nod along. We quickly wake up the kids, and get ready to leave.

**After they eat dinner** (This should bother you as much since I'm writing so much 8D)

Alex's P.O.V

"Each of you will have to stay with an adult at all times though, it's going to get crazy out there. Don't take your money out of your pockets for any reason, and tell the adult if you need to go somewhere. Even the bathroom. I want you guys to play it safe, and smart tonight. No one get's lost, got it Eagle?" Wolf asks and I force myself not to laugh.

"Yes sir, no getting lost sir. Yes, please don't straighten my hump." Eagle impersonates the Hunchback from that Disney Movie, and I can't help but laugh, along with Tom. I find it better not to argue with Wolf, especially not tonight. If you know what I mean. We sit in the parked car watching a lot of people get out and walk toward the local Walmart. "Be lucky he's not making you hold his hand!" Eagle throws at us and right then I wanted to praise the Lord because it's true, he isn't. Thank God.

"Lets go. Come on Cub, come on Pup!" Wolf says and get's out of the drivers seat and we follow his lead and get out of the back seat. We quickly walk into the store and notice the crowds that have gathered around the high/pricy items. I flinch back, and if it hadn't been for Wolf's hand on my back I would of fallen behind them.

"Your ok Cub. Let's go to the gift section and look around there. How much are you spending on each person?" He asks and I think about the $70 Eagle gave me.

"$10 each." I say quietly, a little shy from the people.

"What are you thinking about getting everyone?" He asks to no one particular and Tom speaks up.

"Well I was thinking of getting Eagle a goofy hat. You know with a face? Yea one of those." Tom says and Wolf nods along. Wow, I am beginning to see his fatherly side. It's actually kind of soothing.

"What about the others?" He asks and I start thinking about the people in our group.

"Well I can get Fox some cologne. Shark a new wallet, Snake, hum, I don't know what to get Snake." I say and Tom laughs.

"Well I'm going to get Fox some sort of cheap tool, I can get Snake a book light, I can get Jerry a razor, trust me that guy needs to shave!" Tom says sending Wolf and I into hysterics. "What it's true.

"We'll, how about a deck of cards for Eagle. I have them all, except SNAKE! Darn him! He's so hard to think for! Oh a watch!" I say and smile before I recap. "So Snake is getting a watch, Fox is getting cologne, Shark is getting a new wallet, and Eagle is getting a deck of cards!" I say smiling like a crazy person.

"Eagle's getting a crazy hat, Fox is getting a hammer, Snake is getting a book light, and Jerry is getting a razor." Tom says and smiles, like mine, but mines better.

"Alright you two, we still have to get them. Come along." Wolf says and we follow him to our first stop to get gifts.

**After a while**

Wolf's P.O.V

"Ok, well let's wait right here for them, you guys will go with someone. Get gifts and then we'll meet back up ok?" I ask and they both nod their heads. It's been a long night and we are just no getting finished buying, getting it wrapped, and in the car for the others. I can tell they are tire, and I can also tell they are trying to hide it. I hear Eagles laughter from behind me and turn around to face the others as they walk up.

"Um, Alex you can come with me." Fox says and he nods quickly before going over to him.

"Jerry, can I come with you?" Tom asks and frowning Jerry says no. This will be our last stop considering everyone's already got everything else. That's good because them being apart will just calm them down a bit. Jerry and I are going to get the pajamas for them.

"You can come with me Puppy" Eagle says hyper. This is a bad idea. This will wake Tom up more, and we don't need that. They were sleep deprived in the first place, but we don't need this, Tom doesn't need this.

"No! Tom why don't you go with Snake?" I ask and he nods before tiredly going over to Snake. "Ok, we are leaving in 10 minuets so let's not dilly dally. Let's get this over with and go home. Oh and because you have been so good Alex and Tom, you get to open one present before Christmas, but we choose which one." I say and smiling Alex nods, and Tom copies. "Alright 10 minuets, then meet at the car. Go!" I say and Jerry and I quickly walk to the Pajama department and pick out some Christmas PJ's for the boys. I think they'll like it. Alex is getting a pair of black pants with a theme of some cartoon, I think it's Sponge Bob. They have presents and candy canes all over them, along with some characters from the show. It might be a little childish, but come on, it's Christmas Eve for goodness sakes! What did I expect them to have. I look around a bit more where Jerry is looking and see a much better pair. The ones I'm going to get the other person have Christmas lights, and ordainments I'm sure Eagle will like these better than the Sponge Bob ones. I look over at Jerry who is looking at a similar pair, except the ones he has are cover in Presents and candy canes, but no Sponge Bob! He has another pair with Charlie Brown on them along with other Christmas things. I think we are good here.

Alex's P.O.V

I ask Fox what I should get for Wolf and he said something like a dog chain because he wears them under his uniform.

"Your brilliant!" I say and we quickly head back to the pet section of the store and to a machine that lets you personalize dog tags.

"What should it say?" I ask and Fox thinks for a bit.

"Something that is inspiring. I don't know maybe a quote. I know you should make it in army colors." He says really unhelpful.

"Thanks Fox, thanks." Then it hits me. I learned a lot about this man in history named Napoleon Bonaparte. "I got it! Napoleon Bonaparte's quote about leadership!" I say and he nods, not really understanding what I'm saying.

"What does it say Cub?" He asks and I smile before reciting him the quote. He smiles and nodes agreeing that it's a wonderful thing to say on it. I finish it off with a personal note that says 'You are my hero and leader- Cub'. What can I say, I get emotional around the holidays and he's the one who stood beside me. He's like my dad if I was asked by anyone. I don't know if he feels the same about me though, I can only hope for the best. I grab the dog chain and smile as I put it in my pocket, it already being paid for.

"Don't we have to get Tom a present from you too?" He asks and I nod but cut him off before he can give me ideas.

"I'm already know what I'm getting him. To the candy isle!" I say and he shakes his head.

Tom's P.O.V

"So a gift for Wolf, well we could get him a coffee cup. I know he likes coffee!" Snake says and I smile, my problem being solved.

"Great idea. Now let's go find it, because I still have to grab something for Alex." I say and he nods, while he follows behind me quickly.

"what are you going to get him?" He asks and I smile before leaning in to whisper to him.

"Candy!"

"Good idea, now I think we should get the one with a Wolf on it because that is his code name." Snake says and I grab it and then we head to the candy isle. We enter the isle just in time to see Fox and Alex leaving the general area.

"Good, I thought he was going to steal my idea!"

**At the car**

Wolf's P.O.V

I glance around the car and count 5 out of 7 people, including myself and Jerry. I take the gifts from Fox and Alex to put them in the trunk where the rest of the presents are. I look toward the busy store doors before glancing at my watch. 11:30. I stiff a yawn and look up to see Tom and Snake making their way to the car with two presents. I take them as soon as they get to the car and close the trunk firmly before getting in the drivers seat. Everyone is already in the car, and they are all tired.

"Alex, Tom, don't fall asleep on me just yet, you both have one present to open. Guys that goes for you too!" I say in reminder and drive quickly, breaking the speed limit some, to the camp.

We get there in no time and soon we are out of the car and are dragging Christmas Presents inside the hut and under the Tree. Once everything is out and in we all sit down around the tree and I take the duty of passing out the Pj's to everyone. I give one to Snake, then Eagle, then Shark, then Fox, then Alex, then Tom and finally myself.

"Alright we'll count to three!" Snake says looking toward Alex and Tom.

"One." Tom says.

"Two." Alex all but shouts.

"Three" We all yell together and wrapping paper goes flying. I open my box to find animal print Christmas Pj's. I laugh at the cheeta and Christmas lights and shake my head wondering who bought them for me. I see Eagle open his with a smile, and the others also, Alex included. Snake got a pair that had a Wrapping paper patter on them, Shark got ones with Christmas trees and ordimants, and Fox got the presents and Candy Canes from Shark. I laugh and look toward the kids. They look pretty happy.

"SPONGE BOB!" Alex yells happily, score even when I thought I was going to get a -10! Go me, not to be bragging or anything.

"Charlie Brown! I love this movie! Thanks Bubba!" Tom says and hugs them to him, yes indeed they are worn out.

"Thanks Wolf!" Alex says and looks at me with joy. As thank you's are passed around the room, I ask everyone to change into their Pjs and come back in for a K-Unit group Christmas 2011 picture. Of course they all say yes, and quickly change as well as I do. Soon we are all standing in a huddle in front of the Christmas Tree smiling in out Pjs. Yes, this is what the SAS does for Christmas. Don't you feel safe? I laugh to myself and stretch out after the picture is taken. Someone orders Alex and Tom to bed, who have no trouble following that order. Me and the others are soon in bed. Of course Alex and Tom are already asleep with images of Sugar Plums dancing in their heads. (Yes reference to The Night Before Christmas)

*Christmas Day*

Alex's P.O.V

I wake up with a burst of excitement and remember that it's Christmas. I jump out of bed and run to Tom's bed. I jump on him when I get there and he wakes up having a similar reaction as me. The others are also waking up now and I'm just so gosh darn hyper. I can't stop myself from jumping as Wolf get's up and cuts on the Christmas lights.

"Presents?" I ask as everyone is walking over to us.

"Yes presents. Kids first though." Wolf says and starts to pass out the presents. He has a cup of coffee that was made over night from and is drinking from it. The presents are soon passed out and everyone has a pile of them, except for Tom and I who have an identical box. I smile as I hold the box feeling the weight, and a rebellious part of me wants to think it's coal, but I wont let myself. This is a good day! A good day!

"Alright Kids, before you open it I wanted to say that it's a joy having you two here, and though I was a little mean at first to you Cub, it's not happening again. You two will bring life back to this unit, and we need it. You guys are just what we need. We all pitched in and I'm sure your going to like it." Wolf says and nods giving us permission to open the presents. I open mine at the same speed as Tom and my eyes go wide at the sight. It's a Nintendo 3DS! These things are suppose to be amazing and just came out, they must of cost so much!

"You guys are amazing!" I say and look over at Tom who got the same thing, except his is black. Mines red, which is not a problem!

"Wow! Thank you!" Tom says and I repeat the word.

"Now let everyone else open their before you open that and start playing with it. Eagle your next." Wolf says and hands him 5 little boxes. He opens them one at time and ends up having a deck of cards, a crazy face hat, a shirt, a pocket knife, and a movie. Then it's Sharks turn he gets a razor, a new wallet, a shirt, a book, and a small carry around light. Next is Fox, he gets cologne, a hammer, a shirt, a magazine, and a key chain. Snake is after him and he receives a book light, a watch, a shirt, a book, and new calculator. Finally Wolf is last. He opens his gifts from the others, a shirt, a coffee mug, a pocket knife, and a small carry around light. I think he involuntarily left mine for last. I hold my breath as he opens the wrapping.

Wolf's P.O.V

I had to keep myself from opening Cubs first, I had to let his be last. It means so much more to me than anything else, though I'm not ungrateful. I open the wrapping slowly to revell a small box that looks like it would hold jewelry. I smile as I open the box to a camouflage dog tag. I hold it up for everyone to see, but I don't read it out loud. Instead I read it to myself and feel myself smiling. The dog tag says:

A leader is a dealer in hope** -**Napoleon Bonaparte

And on the other side it says:

You are my hero and leader.

-Cub

This is the greatest Christmas present I've ever had. This is the most wonderful Christmas I've had in a long time, especially since my family died. We quickly clean up the mess and play with our new toys, but mostly with Tom and Alex's.

A knock on the door interrupts us from Super Mario 3 and I get it frowning at the fact that I'm still in my pajamas. I open the door to a smiling Sergeant.

"I'm here to Judge your hut for the Christmas Challenge." He says and steps in.

"We've already had Christmas so, sorry there are no presents under the tree." I say quietly that only he can hear. Just as I finish saying that I hear Tom and Alex in a fit of laughter while sitting on the bed. Their smiles are huge and they look innocent in their Christmas Pj's. The TV is playing the Christmas movie "A Year Without Santa Clause" and everyone is smiling. It's so warm and cozy in here. I don't care if we loose for not having everything just right inside, and nothing outside.

"Thank you K-Unit, that was all I needed to see!" He says smiling, but still looking at the kids as he backs out of the room.

Yes, I think the Grench's heart grew three sizes that day.

(Hehe references to Christmas movies! Sorry for the bad spelling, but I hope you like it, and the length. Don't be expecting this from me every again because it really did wear me out. I start writing this at like 8 on Christmas Eve and it's now 12:01 Christmas Day! So, please review. For it being so long I want 15 reviews before I update again! Ohhh yea I'm putting a challenge on you!

So anyway let's not forget the reason for the season and that because Christ was born. Yes this day is to symbolize the birth of Jesus, and though you may not all believe in him, I do so please be respectful to me and my beliefs even if you don't feel this way. :D You guys are amazing. Amazing readers! Amazing. Please Review, and have an amazing Christmas! 8D


End file.
